


A Visit to the Doctor

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	A Visit to the Doctor

**A Visit to the Doctor**

Colby remained in the interview room.  The agents had explained what would happen next, that he had to undergo a physical examination performed by a Bureau doctor.  So, he was sitting, waiting for Don, hoping he would accompany him; help him through the next step.

Don had been watching, waiting for the two agents to leave.  When they finally did, Don was caught on the phone with a judge regarding a problem with Title 3s.  He watched the door waiting for Colby to emerge.  By the time Don finished the call, there had been no sign of Colby.  He replaced the receiver, before heading to the interview room.

As the door opened, Colby lifted his head.  He was relieved to see Don, but couldn’t bring himself to smile.  Don sat opposite him.

“So what happens next?” Don asked.

“I have to have a physical exam with a Bureau doctor.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Colby gave a sigh of relief.  “Yes.  Thank you Don.”

*****

Don sat in the waiting area outside the examination room.  Colby paced, anxiety flowing off him.

“Colby, come and sit down.”  Colby turned to Don.  “You need to try to relax.”

Colby sat down.  “I know, Don.  It’s just difficult.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Colby shook his head.  Don remained silent.  “Yes,” Colby continued.  “Physical exam.  The doctor’s gonna check for damage; gonna check for any foreign bodily fluids; bruising.”  Colby shook his head.  “Don, I don’t know if I can go through with it; being violated again so soon.”  Colby stood, pacing again.

Don stood, catching Colby’s arm as he passed.  “Colb, once this is done that’s you done everything you need to.  It’s in the hands of others afterwards.”

“I know Don.  That’s just it.  I hate being so out of control.”  Colby shook his arm free of Don’s hand.  “First, I couldn’t help David.  He’s my partner and there was nothing I could do to help him.  Then King rapes me; I lost control over my body, who I had sex with.  I had to rely on you getting me home, back to work, to convince me to report the assault; to get me here.  I feel like, in that one act, King’s taken my control away from me.  Everything I’ve done since then has been because of him.”  Colby’s voice cracked.  “And I don’t know what I can do to get that control back.”  Colby slumped down in the chair, burying his head in his hands.

Don sat beside him.  “I never thought of it like that, Colby.  I want to be here for you, to support you through this, but I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to control you.  Whatever help you want from me, just ask.”

Colby lifted his head.  Don’s face displayed the sincerity his voice had held.  “I know, Don.  I...I didn’t mean anything against you.  You’re only trying to help – and I know that.  Thank you.”  Colby ran his hands over his face.  “Maybe I should take some time off; go home to Idaho for a couple of weeks.

“That’s your decision,” Don spoke softly.  Colby managed a small smile, before returning his head to his hands.

*****

The doctor opened the exam room door and called Colby’s name.  Colby glanced at Don.

“I’ll be here when you come out,” Don answered Colby’s unspoken question.

Colby stood and entered the room behind the doctor.

*****

The examination room was as Colby had expected – sterile, white walls and the smell of disinfectant.  The exam table was in the centre of the room, with cupboards and a sink to one side, a desk and chairs to the other.  There was a screen in one corner, which Colby decided was to give patients (victims) privacy when changing.

The doctor closed the door behind them.  Colby jumped as it clicked behind him.

“Could you go behind the screen and change into the gown, please.”  The doctor indicated to Colby where he had to go.  Colby stared blankly at the doctor before he got his legs to work.

There was a gown waiting on the chair behind the screen.  Changing into the gown Colby felt vulnerable; his back was exposed, in more ways than one, and he wanted, no _needed_ someone at his back that he could trust.  Someone like Don.  Colby sat on the chair thinking about the time when Don was the only person he could trust; how no-one on the team trusted him; and how far he’d come – he had a team to watch his back, and that he could trust.  Taking a deep breath, he stood and rounded the screen.

*****

The doctor had organised the equipment he would require while Colby had been changing.  It lay on a tray, on a small table on one side of the bed.  A chair sat beside it.

“Could you lie on the bed please?” Colby looked at the doctor, then back at the array of equipment, then back to the doctor.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Colby’s voice was quiet, laced with fear.

“I have to examine you for evidence of forced sex which means...”

“You have to...to stick that in me.”  Colby pointed to a piece of equipment that he recognised as a speculum.

“Yes.”  The doctor noticed the look on Colby’s face.  “It’ll be well lubricated, but it will still hurt.”

“Ok.  Let’s get this over with before I change my mind.”

*****

The examination took less than ten minutes, but it felt longer to Colby.  It had hurt, Colby biting down on his lip to remain silent, the iron tang of blood filling his mouth.

There was not a word from the doctor as he examined Colby.  He did not comment on his findings, and when he did speak it was to tell Colby to get dressed.

*****

Colby left the room, closing the door behind him with a sigh.  He leant against it, breathing deeply.  Don looked up from his hands.  Seeing his agent leaning against the door, he rose.

“You ok, Colb?”

“Not really.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know, Don.”  Colby sat down.  “I spoke to those agents earlier...”

“No, Colby, you didn’t.”  Don crouched down in front of Colby.  “You gave a statement; told them what happened, but you haven’t really talked about it.”

“Don...”

“I’m not telling you to talk, but when you’re ready I’m willing to listen.”

“I know, Don.  Just, not now.”

“Sure Colb.  Anytime.”  Don glanced at his watch.  “Come on.  Let’s get back to the office.” 


End file.
